


Prinny's path to strength

by Kalduin



Category: Baki the Grappler, Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalduin/pseuds/Kalduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanma Yujiro meets someone who wants to become stronger. Crossover and complete crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prinny's path to strength

Hanma Yujiro had raped and killed his way through his life. From his birth he had dominated people, forced them to do what he wanted. His abnormal power and violence had given him fitting nickname: "Ogre". He he had crushed every challenger, everyone who he fought had been squashed under his supreme power. Starting from martial artists to the entire United States of America, all of them bowed down to him. But this... this creature... why was this happening?!  
Yujiro panted heavily. He knew without looking; his left arms was in pieces, his right knee broken, his left leg in shreds. He could only kneel, staring with his remaining right eye at the creature who had brought him to a brink of death. It was swelling inside of him, the fear of death. The feeling this monster had never felt before. His strongest enemy, his own ego, always pushing him back, always certain that everything he odes is possible; that ego was now hammering in the back of "Ogre's" head: "You loser! You failure! You were trashed! Butchered! There is nothing more for you! You were done! And not even by your own son!"

"No..." Yujiro coughed blood. His greatest challenge should have been Baki, the boy he created with the woman he picked out. It should have been Baki... not this... this... abomination!

Yujiro's mind couldn't grasp the entire horror of what was happening to him. Maybe it was due to the blood leaving his body through his numerous wounds; his kneeling body was in the middle of a pool of blood, especially coming from his crotch. Yujiro winced when the truth hit him back again; there was nothing left there... only bleeding hole. That thing had punched him so hard down there... Was this hell? Was this it!?

It started to become hazy in his eyes. He couldn't see properly any more. With his remaining arm he tried to move himself, get to his enemy, but his body fall after losing it's last support.  
The great Hanma "Ogre" Yujiro had fallen, face first to a his own blood. Life faded away from the monster who tyrannized the entire planet.

His opponent looked at his life less butchered corpse and turned away. It was done. He had studied how to punch and kick under that bald scary looking dood. He had learned how to throw and twist limbs under that old glasses dood who hummed something about circles. He had learned how to absorb punches and send them back from that wrinkly very old dood in wheel chair. And he had come and fought the dood all other doods claimed to be the strongest.  
And he had won. This dood looked scary, but he wasn't very strong. No! It was because he was the greatest Prinny who had ever lived! He had come to a warrior's journey to study under various masters! He had surpassed them all! He had become the Martial Dood! And now he was complete. The power he needed was acquired. Now it was finally the moment to break out from the slavery of that horrible monster. Not even second more he will take this abuse!  
"Hey, Prinny..."

Very known voice hit Prinny like a lightning bolt. Shaking he turned around. There she was, the horrible monster. He will now defeat her with his new power!

Prinny took fighting stance, he unleashed all his power. The power he couldn't even completely use against that weak Ogre dood. This will be for all the abused Prinnies!

Prinny opened his eyes. Or tried to open. His left had all swallowed up, but his right was able to see a bit.  
"Hoi, dipshit..." The voice was low and the tone sent a shiver down Prinny's back.  
"The fuck where you doing? Disappearing to play around and now attacking your master... WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU BLUE PIECE OF SHIT!?"

Prinny's beaten up body shook in uncontrollable fear that made his wound bleed.

"Etna-sama..." Was all that came from Prinny's toothless mouth.

"Yes, Etna-SAMA! Your master, you little shit! Never forget it!" With those words Etna grabbed Prinny's leg and started walking dragging heavily beaten up blue creature behind her.

"It was still useless," thought Prinny with his head bumping against rocks on the road.


End file.
